


Dov'è la tua anima?

by AkaneMikael



Series: Il ghepardo e la iena [22]
Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 15:17:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10665345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael
Summary: Hank perde suo figlio e tutto il duro lavoro fatto da Antonio per rimetterlo in carreggiata e raddrizzarlo, va drasticamente a quel paese. E non solo. Hank lo allontana nettamente perchè non intende fermarsi dal vendicarsi e Antonio sarebbe stato il solo in grado di fermarlo. Ma è solo per questo che lo ha allontanato dal caso sulla morte del figlio, o c'è altro?





	Dov'è la tua anima?

**Author's Note:**

> la fic sul finale della terza stagione di Chicago PD. Sono rimasta sconvolta e quando l’ho vista ho scritto di getto, immediatamente, questa fic. È davvero meravigliosa quella serie ed i personaggi di Antonio ed Hank sono resi benissimo, le loro storie personali, specie quella di Hank chiaramente, sono davvero ben fatte. Questa è la mia visione ed interpretazione delle cose successe nel finale, che ovviamente riguardano il loro rapporto. Buona lettura. Baci Akane https://www.facebook.com/akanethefirst/

DOV’È LA TUA ANIMA?

  
Nell’esatto istante in cui Hank ordinò ad Antonio di rimanere in ufficio, i due si guardarono negli occhi e quest’ultimo seppe senza dubbio, immediatamente, che fra loro due era appena finita.   
Appena da solo in ufficio, Antonio cercò di razionalizzare immediatamente.  
Sapeva perché l’aveva fatto.  
Perché tenerlo fuori dai momenti d’azione dell’indagine su suo figlio.   
Perché lui era l’unico in tutta la squadra che aveva il coraggio di andargli contro e la forza di fermarlo.   
Alvin era sempre dalla sua parte, mentre gli altri non avevano il coraggio di fermarlo.  
Antonio sì, Antonio era sempre stato l’unico in grado di farlo.   
Per questo l’aveva estromesso da quel genere di azioni, quelle dove andavano contro dei sospettati ad estorcere risposte con la forza.  
In gioco c’era troppo, ora, ed Hank non voleva essere fermato.   
Antonio l’avrebbe fatto.   
Non pianse, non si arrabbiò.  
Delusione. Si sentì immensamente deluso.   
Un gran vuoto, come se quella fine amara fosse proprio quella che aveva sempre cercato con tutte le sue forze di evitare, ed ora eccola lì. Gli incubi si realizzavano ed Hank tornava quello di una volta.  
“Dopotutto non era un amore sufficiente a fermarlo nel momento del bisogno.” Pensò amaro.  
Tuttavia rimase fedele a sé stesso, senza scomporsi, piegarsi, cercare di rincorrere qualcuno che ormai era perso.  
Quando Hank uscì senza di lui dal dipartimento per seguire le sue piste, Antonio sapeva che l’aveva perso, che non sarebbe mai più tornato intero.  
Del resto perdere un figlio era per chiunque un duro colpo, ma per Hank ancora di più, perché per lui aveva sempre passato ogni limite possibile. Solo per lui.   
  
Arrivare all’indirizzo sbagliato e ritrovarsi in un posto completamente vuoto con tutta la squadra, con solo Hank mancante, fece capire a tutti cosa stava succedendo in realtà.  
Hank li aveva dirottati tutti in un altro indirizzo per poter farsi giustizia a modo suo.  
Antonio non fece come Erin.  
Non cerò disperatamente di fermarlo.  
Avrebbe potuto, sapeva dove portava le persone che giustiziava, aveva due posti, ma tendenzialmente preferiva uno dei due.   
E se fosse andato lui non sarebbe tornato indietro, non si sarebbe arreso. A costo di usare la forza, non glielo avrebbe permesso.   
Però aveva scelto di non andarci, così come Hank aveva scelto di non coinvolgerlo e di lasciarlo, di mettere quella distanza abissale fra loro. Non era stata una ripicca e no, dannazione, non voleva il suo posto di capo squadra. Non a quel costo.   
Però era stato Hank a scegliere così, lui l’aveva voluto, ed era ora di smetterla con queste storie!  
Sempre con qualcuno che lo salvava in extremis, qualche accordo, qualche patto, qualche asso nella manica.   
No, dannazione!  
L’aveva chiuso fuori, aveva scelto di non essere fermato, adesso doveva accettare le conseguenze delle sue azioni, una volta per tutte.  
Lui non l’avrebbe più sotterrato come aveva già fatto una volta, però non l’avrebbe nemmeno più aiutato.   
Dopo la delusione, subentrò la rabbia.   
La furia.   
Furia che scaricò correndo a piedi fino a casa nonostante la macchina e la pioggia furiosa.   
Non aveva voluto saperne nulla, non aveva voluto aspettare il ritorno di Erin o di Hank.   
Era ora che ognuno si prendesse le proprie responsabilità.  
Tutti subivano gravi perdite, atroci tragedie. Ma le affrontavano in modo umano.   
Non ci si poteva sempre nascondere dietro ad un brutto carattere irascibile e vendicativo, non ci potevano sempre essere scusanti del tipo che a modo suo lui aiutava sempre qualcuno.   
Adesso basta, bisognava capire che non serviva fare in quel modo perché erano esseri umani, erano da una parte precisa della legge. Allora non avrebbe avuto senso diventare poliziotti e poi detective.   
Avrebbe dovuto fare il criminale al cento percento, col suo codice etico, il codice che ammazzava i cattivi coi metodi dei cattivi.   
Aveva scelto di diventare poliziotto e sapeva cosa comportava.  
Antonio ne aveva le scatole piene.   
E forse era così furioso proprio per quanto ci aveva sperato, per quello che avevano condiviso, per il modo in cui si erano avvicinati, fino a provare qualcosa. Qualcosa di incredibile.   
  
Era appena tornato a casa e si era appena tolto la cuffia strafonda, che era suonato il campanello.  
Rimanendo così bagnato, si tolse la giacca e aprì la porta.   
Beh, fra tutti, di certo non si sarebbe aspettato di vedere Hank.   
Gocciolante, bagnato fradicio e sporco di terra in mani e braccia, fango anche nei scarponcini.   
Antonio provò l’impulso di sbattergli la porta in faccia, ma un moto di curiosità lo invase.   
“Chissà cosa ha il coraggio di dirmi ora!”  
Così si fece da parte, accese la luce e si tolse le scarpe che lasciò all’ingresso.   
\- Hai due minuti, poi andrò a farmi una doccia calda e mangerò qualcosa. Sono stanco, affamato ed infreddolito! -   
Disse gelido e scostante.   
Non voleva riempirlo di pugni, però non era scontato che appena avesse aperto bocca, quella voglia non gli sarebbe venuta su.   
Hank entrò silenzioso e chiuse la porta, si sfilò la cuffia e si aprì la giacca, ma non si mosse da lì.   
Per un momento il silenzio riportò i suoni delle goccioline che si staccavano dai loro abiti fradici.   
Antonio si sarebbe spogliato come prima cosa, però avere proprio Hank davanti lo frenò. In qualunque altra situazione l’avrebbe fatto, ma quello era diverso.   
\- Voglio che tu capisca perché l’ho fatto. -   
Antonio scosse il capo con una smorfia disgustata, lo sguardo deluso.   
\- Lo so benissimo. Non volevi essere fermato ed io sono l’unico che ha il coraggio di farlo. Perciò mi hai tenuto fuori dagli interrogatori. -   
Hank era venuto sapendo che ce l’aveva con lui, era inevitabile, ma non voleva che finisse con lui che pensava che quel che avevano vissuto, non aveva significato nulla.   
Dopo aver ucciso l’assassino di suo figlio, era salito in macchina ed aveva girato per la città a vuoto per un tempo indefinito, poi aveva pensato a cosa avrebbe fatto ora.   
Ora che non aveva più una guerra da affrontare, perché l’aveva già vinta.   
Vinta davvero?  
Eppure perché si sentiva così vuoto, così insoddisfatto, così male?  
Come se avesse fatto qualcosa di sbagliato pur sapendo che quel pezzo di merda aveva meritato di morire in quel modo?  
Poi si era ritrovato fermo davanti a casa di Antonio ed aveva capito.   
Lui era la sua nota stonata.  
\- Non rimpiango di aver agito così. - Disse riferendosi alla vendetta personale. Antonio scosse il capo ironico.   
\- No certo, chi potrebbe farti rimpiangere qualcosa? -   
\- Tu. Ma non la giustizia personale. Non voglio che tu chiuda con me pensando che non hai significato nulla. - Antonio rimase colpito del fatto che non voleva riprendere come niente fosse, era consapevole che era finita, che non avrebbe mai accettato di riprendere il loro discorso.   
Perciò rimase ancora un po’ calmo, duro, rigido sul posto, i pugni chiusi.   
\- Hank, pensi che avremo ancora molto da lavorare insieme? No perché oggi hai violato così tante leggi e regolamenti interni di servizio che sarai gettato in pasto agli squali e questa volta fidati che non faranno lo stesso errore dell’altra volta. Butteranno la chiave. Gli accordi sono finiti! Perciò non devi cercare di aggiustare qualcosa che si è rotto irrimediabilmente solo per poter lavorare meglio con me. Quel che c’era l’hai appena seppellito insieme a quel cadavere. E tu oggi, mentre mi hai detto che non dovevo venire ad interrogare la gente con te, lo sapevi. Perciò non venirmi a dire che significavo qualcosa perché non vedo in che modo io avrei significato qualcosa. Facevi miglior figura ed ignorarmi e fare come se non ci fossimo mai avvicinati. -   
A quel punto per Antonio le cose erano appena chiuse.   
Si girò e si sfilò con fatica la maglia bagnata attaccata al corpo.   
\- Adesso vattene, i tuoi due minuti sono finiti, voglio lavarmi! - In aggiunta, camminando, si aprì i jeans andando verso la camera.   
Quando fu sparito alla vista, Hank sospirò, alzò gli occhi in alto e aprì le braccia. Infine si tolse le scarpe, si tolse la giacca ed avanzò nella sua scia per dire ciò per cui era venuto.   
Lo vide in boxer che si infilava nel bagno della sua camera per aprire il rubinetto della doccia, ma si fermò guardandolo ancora lì.   
\- Antonio, se ti avessi fatto venire non solo mi avresti fermato, ma ti saresti sporcato le mani. -   
\- Le hai pur fatte sporcare agli altri, no? - E così Hank alzò le mani in segno di ‘ecco appunto’, stanco.  
\- Infatti loro non sono te. - Antonio rise amaro.   
\- Questa è bella, sai? Sei davvero incredibile! Che poi tu che ti abbassi a dire tante cazzate è pazzesco! -   
Hank l’avvicinò, ma lui andò al bagno continuando i suoi piani, aprì l’acqua calda ed attese che venisse.   
Hank gli bloccò l’uscita mettendosi sulla porta.   
\- Loro avranno te che li tirerai fuori dai guai, se io oggi li ho trascinati lì. Ad affondare sarò solo io. Affideranno la squadra a te, tu li aiuterai e tutto andrà bene. - Antonio si girò verso di lui appoggiato con una mano al lavandino, scosse la testa sempre con quel sorriso derisorio, amaro.   
\- Perciò hai pensato alla squadra, non a me. Mi sfugge il modo in cui ‘quello che sono ha significato qualcosa per te’. - Citò a modo suo la sua frase di prima.   
Hank capì d’averlo ferito e capì che non ci avrebbe ripensato.   
E forse era meglio così. Quello era il modo migliore di prendersi cura di lui, allontanarlo. Non si sarebbe più sporcato le mani.   
Avrebbe fatto le cose a modo suo, forse avrebbe ottenuto meno risultati, risolto meno casi, però avrebbe fatto tutto nel modo giusto, senza avere rimpianti, senza sporcarsi.   
\- Nella mia furia di oggi, nella nebbia totale… mentre pensavo a come tenerti fuori dai miei affari… una parte di me pensava ‘non posso farlo affondare con me! Non posso!’ E tengo anche agli altri. Ci penserai tu a loro, ma io ho pensato a te. Non avevo altri modi. Non potevo fermarmi. Non potevo, Antonio. Mio figlio… - A quello, la voce di Hank si spezzò, gli occhi gli divennero rossi e le lacrime uscirono, nascoste dalla mano con cui si coprì il viso.   
E a quel punto, il mondo smise di scrosciare furioso.   
Antonio si irrigidì raddrizzandosi sui piedi, trattenne il fiato e lo guardò piangere.   
Hank stava piangendo davanti a lui, non davanti ad Erin che probabilmente aveva mandato via.   
Non chiunque altro.   
Lui.   
Antonio lo lasciò lì per dei secondi infiniti, poi si morse il labbro, sospirò e colmò la distanza abbracciandolo.  
Hank non lo allontanò, fu il primo vero momento di vago sollievo della giornata, il primo atto di pietà che accettava. Non sarebbe potuto essere che lui.   
Antonio l’abbracciò silenzioso e non disse nulla, non volle dire nulla.   
Lo lasciò piangere abbracciato a lui, poi sentendolo scuotersi iniziò a sfilargli la maglia bagnata e la canottiera sotto. Gli aprì i pantaloni e si chinò per togliergli tutto.   
\- Cosa stai… - Chiese Hank non pensando che potesse ripensarci.   
Era venuto consapevole di chiudere. Ed ora non solo lo stava consolando, ma lo stava spogliando?    
\- Taci! - Ringhiò severo.   
Poi lo prese per il braccio e lo spinse sotto la doccia calda, dove si mise anche lui.   
A quel punto lo puntò col dito corrucciato.  
\- Non ti perdonerò mai, mi hai ferito molto, deluso. Deluso davvero. E non sarò mai con te in queste tue crociate folli. E se affonderai, lo farai tu, non ti seguirò. Non ti perdonerò mai, Hank, per aver rovinato quello che stavamo costruendo. E vai al diavolo, pezzo si stronzo, perché mi mancherà da matti quello che avevamo. - Hank non capiva, confuso lo guardò. Fra la giornata terribile che aveva avuto, quello che aveva fatto prima di venire lì e lui che reagiva in quel modo, non poteva proprio starci dietro.   
\- Mi stai lasciando? - Antonio sospirò e gli prese il viso fra le mani.   
\- Sì, ti sto lasciando. - Ma poi aderì le labbra alle sue.   
\- Ma mi stai baciando. - Commentò confuso.   
\- Ti sto consolando. - Hank voleva discutere sulla sua incoerenza, ma non osò interrompere le sue labbra che, aperte, si facevano strada fra le sue con la lingua.   
Quando si trovarono e si unirono, per Hank fu il primo senso di pace, piccola ed ingiusta, di quella terribile giornata.   
Decise di evitare la discussione e di tenersi la sua insperata consolazione.   
E mentre l’acqua ricadeva su di loro, ma questa volta calda, i corpi andavano a premersi uno sull’altro, strofinandosi, accompagnando la scivolosità dell’acqua. Le mani di Hank sui fianchi di Antonio e poi giù sui suoi glutei, a stringerlo a sé.   
Quello strano insperato benessere continuava ad espandersi in lui mano a mano che Antonio lo baciava. Tanto che esplose e nascondendo il viso contro il suo collo, tornò a piangere di nuovo, silenzioso, senza la forza di fare altro.   
Lo strinse forte e rimase nascosto contro di lui, come se fosse piccolo, per una volta. Quello da consolare, quello di cui prendersi cura.   
Antonio gli aveva detto quello che doveva ed ora stava facendo quello che sentiva giusto, come ogni volta.   
Seguiva il suo cuore, conscio che l’avrebbe sempre portato nel giusto.  
E scindeva perfettamente quell’Hank scellerato ed inarrestabile da quello che aveva idealizzato, da quello che aveva sperato di veder diverso.   
  
I corpi ancora umidi, ma nudi ed uniti che si strofinavano uno all’altro. Stesi sul letto, uno sull’altro, le mani a tenersi a vicenda, le labbra a cercarsi, procurarsi piacere. Risalire dall’inguine alla bocca, girarsi, piegarsi in avanti, dare l’accesso, lasciarglielo prendere.   
Lui che scivolava nell’altro, un colpo, due colpi, affondando sempre più fino a non sentire più niente se non, per un maledetto momento, solo il piacere.  
Un piacere immeritato, ma catartico.   
Un piacere che esplose con l’orgasmo che, andando lì, certamente non avrebbe pensato di avere.   
Hank si accomodò su Antonio stringendolo dal lato, come se fosse il suo cuscino.   
Antonio normalmente lo sgomitava, ma a quel punto decise solo di tirare su le coperte e chiudere la luce.   
\- Non si può sempre agire solo con l’istinto, bisogna anche capire da che parte stiamo. Altrimenti possiamo anche mettere giù il distintivo e continuare quello che vogliamo fare, nel modo in cui vogliamo. -   
Disse dopo un po’ Antonio nel silenzio, calmo.   
\- Stai dicendo che dovrei dimettermi? -  
\- Sto dicendo che non sei tagliato per questo lavoro! Non so perché hai preso il distintivo! Sei il peggior poliziotto di sempre! Risolvere casi non ti rende un buon agente! - Solo lui poteva osare dirgli cose simili, dopo aver fatto l’amore e deciso di troncare la relazione.   
\- Perché mi piaceva avere le licenze ed i permessi che hanno i poliziotti! - Antonio sospirò scuotendo la testa.   
\- Potevi fare il giustiziere. Non ti saresti mai fatto beccare. Uno di quei cattivi che ammazzano i cattivi senza dover seguire la legge. Tu non sei un poliziotto, non lo sei mai stato! Mi dà fastidio questo! Che hai scelto di esserlo, ma non hai mai voluto accettare le conseguenze! Sei un irresponsabile egoista che si prende quello che vuole, come vuole, senza pensarci su! Ma sei tu che hai scelto di fare il poliziotto, dannazione! - E così Hank si aprì per la prima volta, in quel senso e con lui.   
\- Ero diverso quando c’era mia moglie. La sua morte mi ha cambiato, mi ha indurito e reso… questa terribile persona egoista che odi! - Antonio sospirò, colpito della piccola apertura.   
\- Sì, ma seriamente perché continui? Non fa per te, non lo fai nel modo in cui va fatto. Puoi fare quello che fai senza prendere in giro la gente. - Hank capì che non l’avrebbe davvero mai perdonato.   
E, di certo, non glielo poteva chiedere.   
\- Ti senti preso in giro? - Chiese piano.   
\- Sì. - Rispose senza paura.   
Sospirò.   
\- Mi dispiace. Quello che provo per te è sempre stato sincero. Sin da quando ti odiavo ad ora che… beh, non so, qualcosa è. - Antonio accennò ad un piccolo sorriso sentendolo impacciato.   
\- Questa non è la vita che fa per te, Hank. Se vuoi fare il giustiziere fallo, ma non col distintivo. Continuerai a metterti nei guai. E a mettere nei guai chi ti sta intorno. Oggi ti ho odiato perché hai scelto di essere un poliziotto, ma appena uno ti fa un torto, anche se grave, non guardi in faccia niente e nessuno. Pensi che per gli altri sia facile stare alle regole? Anche io ho giovato del tuo calpestarle e ti ho sempre ringraziato, ma se non ci fossi stato ehi, avrei accettato le conseguenze delle mie azioni. Da uomo. O avrei trovato altre soluzioni legali. Perché ho scelto una posizione precisa consapevole di quello che significava, fino in fondo. Da uomo. - Hank l’ascoltò, colpito del fatto che, velatamete, gli stava dicendo che non era un uomo vero.   
Ma non commentò, si prese il dolce rimprovero fra le sue braccia e pensò che fosse il minimo dopo quello che aveva fatto.   
\- Mi assumerò tutte le responsabilità che arriveranno, ma non sono pentito d’aver agito così. O l’idea che quella merda fosse vivo ed in prigione e che un giorno magari sarebbe uscito, mi avrebbe divorato per tutta la vita. - Antonio si girò verso di lui e lo guardò col broncio.   
\- Ed è per questo che fai il lavoro sbagliato per te. - Hank lo guardò negli occhi.   
\- Non pensi che aiuto qualcuno facendolo comunque? - Antonio sospirò e lo baciò leggero.   
\- Sì che aiuti, ma a quale costo? Dov’è la tua anima, Hank? - E con questo, Antonio si girò dall’altra parte e lasciò che Hank se lo stringesse meglio, accoccolandosi contro di lui e la sua schiena.   
Hank rimase colpito del fatto che tutto quello era una sorta di preoccupazione per lui, non odio gratuito per il modo in cui l’aveva tagliato fuori e perché l’aveva ferito. Derivava tutto da una preoccupazione.   
La sua anima?  
La sua anima l’aveva persa con sua moglie ed oggi con suo figlio.   
Ormai la sua anima non c’era più.   
Però si strinse a lui, appoggiò la fronte alla sua schiena e trovò un po’ di pace, un pochino. Quella necessaria per dormire.   
\- Non ti perdono, comunque. Non stiamo insieme, te lo scordi! Hai preso la tua decisione. La prendi fino in fondo. - E con questo ultimatum imbronciato di Antonio, Hank accennò anche ad un piccolo tiepido sorriso.   
In qualche modo era riuscito a preservarlo.  
  
FINE


End file.
